


Betas love Blueberry

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has to run an errand...much to Isaac's horror its to an adult store.</p>
<p>
  <i>Peter pulled into a small parking lot and parked his car. He got out and Isaac still had his seatbelt on. Peter ducked down and said that he could stay in the car if he wanted, but that one of the “ladies” would come up to him eventually. He got out of the car so fast that his scarf got caught in the door.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betas love Blueberry

Peter had to go to the store, so being the nice guy that he isn’t he asked if Isaac wanted to accompany him. Isaac reluctantly accepted. They walked out to Peter's car, a 69' dodge charger. He had completely redone it making it his most prized possession

They went to the store to buy food for the pack meeting. They wandered through the store for about forty-five minutes and bought everything on Stiles’ list, plus some extra sweets that he didn’t have to know about. They checked out and got back in the car, when Peter looked at his watch and thought I have enough time to run a quick errand.

Isaac was walking behind Peter the whole time, as if he were a pet. He really only did it to watch his butt, and the way it moved in his tight jeans. Isaac was not a fan of Peter’s past but he was a fan of Peter’s backside.

Peter looked at him and told him he had to run a quick errand. Isaac was fluid and he didn’t care, just as long as they got back to the house with enough time to make dinner. Peter started driving and Isaac was looking out the window when he started to see things he didn’t recognize. He was seeing neon signs advertising for live nude girls and the likes. Women were standing on the corner; well at least he thought they were women.  Peter pulled into a small parking lot and parked his car. He got out and Isaac still had his seatbelt on. Peter ducked down and said that he could stay in the car if he wanted, but that one of the “ladies” would come up to him eventually. He got out of the car so fast that his scarf got caught in the door. Peter laughed and helped him retrieve it.

They walked through a door called Guilty Pleasures and Isaac stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what kind of store they were in. Peter just kept walking. Isaac turned a Stiles shade of red and kept his head down as he caught up with him. Peter had this grin on his face as he turned to face Isaac.

“What are you looking down for?” Peter wondered.

“Why. Are. We. Here??” Isaac demanded.

“I told you I had a quick errand to run. This is the errand. I even have a list.” He replied innocently.

Isaac’s eyes got all wide. He looked at Peter and looked away.

Peter turned back and starting looking for the aisle that he needed. When he found it, Isaac was by his side, staring at the contraptions. Peter looked at him and asked him if he thought one of these would fit in his living room.

Isaac laughed for a good two minutes as Peter waited for an answer.

“Oh. You were being serious.” He replied, after he caught his breath.

“Uh, yeah. Well maybe not about the living room part, but more like your bedroom. Near the closet maybe?”

There was a hint of uneasiness on his face but he thought about the question.

“Well maybe if you hang the love swing inside your gigantic closet, no one but the other person will know about it.” Isaac thoughtfully answered.

Peter smiled at the answer and checked it off on his list but wrote a note to buy it. Peter looked up and walked to another aisle. He read his list another time before stopping to look at leather hats. He tried one on and asked Isaac if it was his style and he started posing. Isaac smiled a smile that made Peter feel warm. But Isaac said no, so he put it back, and feigned sadness and disappointment. Isaac laughed and walked away from Peter because he wanted to “explore”.

Peter let him wander as he got the things he needed, like specialty condoms that were ribbed but were still form fitting (size Large for him). They met back up on the aisle for lube. Peter was looking at the flavors but wasn’t sure, he wanted strawberry, because who doesn’t like strawberry flavored things in their mouth. Isaac came at the perfect time to hit his hand so he dropped the bottle on the floor. Peter looked at him and picked it up. Isaac told him that he should get blueberry.

“Why would I get blueberry? I don’t even really like blueberry.” Peter argued.

“Well are you going to be the one wearing it or the one tasting it?” Isaac wondered.

“Both I guess.”

“Well, if you want my opinion, I would go with the blueberry because strawberry is just so blah. And you don’t want blah all over your dick.”

Peter laughed at this and reached for the blueberry flavor when Isaac chipped in and said, “Besides, blueberry is my favorite anyway,” and walked away to browse some more.

Peter stood there, shocked and a little turned on by it. So he browsed looked at the toys and lingerie. He chuckled to himself as he saw a little pair of shorts that clasped at the sides so they could be torn off. He picked them off the rack and went to the cashier with all of his goodies. He checked out and called Isaac to help him move the swing into the trunk, next to the groceries.


End file.
